Claiming You as Mine
by I'm.Addicted.to.Fanfiction
Summary: Percy has always like tattoos and he gets a couple. There is this special one for the love of his life, Annabeth. He loves her reaction. Oneshot. Fluff.


**I have always liked the idea of Percy with tattoo's and this is what I thought of.**

 **This is a Oneshot.**

 _Claiming You as Mine_

 _Percy's P.O.V._

I'm walking in Manhattan.

" Annabeth is going to kick my ass when she finds out I did this," I thought to myself as I see the tattoo parlor down the street on the corner. " and so is my Mom."

I've always found tattoos fascinating. I mean yeah, a lot of people get them just to get them, but I think you should get a tattoo to commemorate something of importance to you. I plan to get three tattoos today.

As I enter the Parlor I am greeted by my old friend David.

. " Hey, man, what's up" David says as we shake hands.

" I'm good, hoping you could do a couple of tattoos for me. What about you?" I answer.

" I'm doing well. I can't wait to start on these babies you have for me." David says grinnin' like a lunatic.

" I am excited as Hades to get them done, I've been thinking about these since I was thirteen and they have only gotten more important to me as the years have gone by." I say with pride.

W

"Alrighty then, lets head to the back" David says leading me to the private room in the back of the parlor.

~ Time skip: Two weeks later~

Me and Annabeth are in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Today is one of those really rare super hot days, that you just know Mr. D is just tormenting us for fun.

" I am having problems hiding my tats from Annabeth today, since I've been careful to wear a jacket these last weeks, but today is just to hot and My Wise girl of a Girlfriend is starting to get suspicious."

I'm thinking of this while staring at My Wise Girl, Annabeth, who is currently reading a book of architecture.

 _Annabeth's P.O.V_

" I can feel his gaze on me as I read and I know he's keeping something from me." I think, staring, unseeing at my book.

I turn around on his bed to look at him as he leans against the headboard, staring at me with a glazed look in his sea green eyes.

" Hey, Seaweed Brain, what are you looking at?" I ask as he jumps a little at the sound of my voice.

"Just the most beautiful Wise Girl in the world" He says with a cheeky grin on his lips.

I find that grin to be very adorable on him when he uses those cheesy lines on me, but I know he truly means what he said. I put down my book and walk over to My Seaweed Brain and seat myself in between his legs, resting against his muscular chest. I lean my head back a look up to look at him.

"Hey." I said looking into his eyes.

" Hey, Wise Girl." Seaweed Brain says leaning down to capture my lips.

It was a gentle, but sweet kiss. I love when he kisses me, he smells like the sea breeze at the beach. I pulled back after a couple of moments.

" Now, tell me what your hiding from me." I tell him, watching his face freeze and his eyes widen.

" I'm not hiding anything from you Wise Girl." Trying, but failing to keep up an innocent face.

I just give him a look that clearly says that I'm not impressed. He seemed to get what I was saying. Percy gets up and turns around and pulls of his jacket and t-shirt. Now I would never openly drool at Seaweed brain because it would just inflate his already big head, but My Percy has grown from that scrawny twelve year old kid to a man of eighteen with a smokin' hot body that even I admit being breathless at the site of my boyfriend without a shirt on.

" Why are you taking your shirt off?" I ask after snapping out of my thoughts.

" Because, the secret I am showing has to have me without a shirt on." Percy stated as he was turning around.

" Oh." I gasp at the sight in front of me.

 _~ Percy's P.O.V~_

She just sits there and stares transfixed on my chest for a couple of minutes. I'm enjoying the emotions flickering across her face: amazement, joy, love, then finally anger, since it's really hard for somebody to catch her off guard.

" I got this for you. It's an brownish-gray owl with your eye color. The owl also holds a sea-green trident in its claws. The owl represents you since your my Wise Girl and they represent wisdom. The trident is me because your always there backing me up and keeping me from falling down." I say with as much passion and love in my voice as I look her straight in her stormy gray eyes. Her eyes are going misty tears she will not shed.

" I love you, Annabeth Chase. For the rest of my mortal life and in death I will still love to the depths of Tartarus." I say looking into now leaky eyes as her body suddenly jolts forward, her arms folding around the back of my neck, pulling me into a hard passionate kiss. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, which was in reality only a couple of minutes before we ran out of air. Since we still had a couple of hours before lights out, we laid out my bed with Annabeth's head resting on the conjunction of my shoulder and chest. Her left hand tracing her tattoo on my chest right over my heart.

Suddenly she sits up on her elbow and examines the tattoo. I realize that she just noticed the Greek writing around the owl and trident.

" Am I really?" She asks.

"Forever and always." I state looking at her.

She lays her head back down. About thirty minutes of laying in silence I notice her breathing getting slower and more even. She had fallen asleep. I kissed her princess curls and pull her closer. We fell asleep in each others arms, dead to the world around us. To Hades with the curfew.

" Hey, David around the owl and trident can write these words in Greek for me? I'll writhe them down for you." I asked.

" Sure, man. May I ask what they mean?" David asks.

I nod.

 _Annabeth_

 _My Wise Girl_

 _My Rock in the Whirlpool_

 _The Love of My Life_

 **Authors note:**

 **Hope you like it. Please review, thanks.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Rick Riordan does.**

 **~ I' . ~**


End file.
